For many years sealing the area around cables entering walls, and especially the walls of cable trays wherein fiberoptic cables are spliced, from environmental elements has been difficult for various industries. Currently, the industry uses a heat shrink tube that surrounds a hug, which allows entrance of one or more cables into the wall of a cable tray. The cable is installed in the tray, and secured thereto, then the tray is placed in the ground. A heat gun is subsequently used to shrink the tube around the hug. This causes a potentially dangerous situation do to the presence of gas or water that may be underground. Further, the cable must be fully installed when the heat shrink tube is applied preventing replacement of the tube, if it should break or crack, without interruption of cable transmission service because the cable must be removed from the interior of the tray and a new tube placed over the hug.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,379,204 to Perrault et al. discloses a strip 41 having a steel wire running therethrough, which is "sandwiched" between a flat washer 29 and an adapter 33 for sealing a cable. This patent does not teach nor show a split ring or two piece pressure nut design allowing the sealing system to be installed on the cable without interruption of cable service. The patent also does not teach nor show the sealing of two cables simultaneously of the installation of a sealing system about the two cables without interruption of cable service. Moreover, the sealant strip is relatively costly and a bushing is not shown substituted for the sealant strip, among other things.